Fallout Movie: Brothers
Fallout Movie 1: Brothers *Full 3 hour motion film. *Action packed, multiple new characters added to the series. *Features new takes on the look of the wasteland in the Mojave. *Awesome, Badass. Brothers: Part 1 Chase Johnson (under the name "Johnson") joins J&E Bounties as a new member and Ethan gladly shows him around the J&E Bounties Headquarters. Then a distress call comes in on the radio (broadcasted through an intercom throughout the structure) of reports of mutated beasts and a swarm of Cazadores had ransacked the wasteland and were wreaking havoc on Goodsprings thru New Vegas. Jacob and Ethan, deciding to take on this looming danger, teleported orbitally to Goodsprings and saw several things, one of which, was Bill the Dog's father. Who once was an Alpha Male Deathclaw but was scientifically engineered to have a human's brain and became human-like. Disagreeing to help the team and rather killing the creatures on his own. There were Mutated Deathclaws, Ghouls, and the occasional Enclave Hellfire Trooper. Which was odd due to them being involved in the packs of mutated abominations. Although this was a strange occurence, the team continued on. Ethan had planned on fast-traveling to New Vegas to deal with the "source of the problem" where the creatures were supposedly coming from, but there were serious radiation and sandstorms interfering with Ethan's Radio Waves from his Pip-Boy 2500, so the team were forced to walk their way to New Vegas fighting off the creatures and troopers. Brothers: Part 2 After clawing and shooting their way through the wasteland and the horrors of Freeside, the team finally reached the desamated New Vegas Strip, with only creatures and ruffled up buildings inhabiting the place. The team roughly plowed their way through the beasts and creatures as they finally reached the core of the problem, someone had rigged a Vault-Tec cloning machine with Forced Evolutionary Virus and Forced Radiation, two deadly chemicals fused together. And they had cloned all of the creatures, slaughtered a majority of New Vegas forcing everyone to hide in the Casinos. The creatures were then released in to Freeside and the wasteland. The cloning machine was behind a building in the NCR Embassy at the end of the strip. And next to it was a Thermo-Hypograph, causing the source of the weather problems. Ethan ventured in this Irriadiated Embassy with Johnson while everyone else was fighting the creatures and the suddenly arrived Enclave Battalion, ready to fight the team. Ethan had saw them while disabling the machine and concluded that the Enclave was behind it. And he would be right, but he was unknowing of the M.E.G.A. Pistol that was unholstered and aimed at his head. Johnson had pointed his gun at the soldier's head. Ethan asked in confusion "Johnson, what's going on? What are you doing?" and Johnson replied, "Something I should've done a long time ago." Johnson then shot the Gamma irradiated bullet at Ethan's head, piercing his and exploding upon impact, destroying the frontal part of his entire head. Jacob then scaled the electric and painful electric fence that Johnson had locked on his way in and tried to take on the super soldier. The rest of J&E Bounties: Caz, Bill, Junky, and Sean then plowed their way through the fence to only see Johnson shooting each of them in unvital organs and causing near-death to all of them. Brothers: Part 3 Barely escaping, Jacob made the barely alive rest of the team grab hold of him as he set up his Pip-Boy and orbitally traveled to Rancho Villa (Being able to now that the weather interference was gone). In the time of 3 weeks later, Johnson had completely took over New Vegas with the heart of it at the newly called "Enclave Embassy" and just made his way in, not harming any citizens and acting like every day life. With the corpses of the NCR Military Police stacked up outside and Ambassador Crocker's body at the top of it. After Jacob recovered he traveled on his lonesome to the New Vegas Strip. Bill, Caz, and Junky all dispersed due to the fact that Bill and Caz lost their master and had no more meaning to travel with them, and Junky shut himself down next to Ethan's grave because he had no creator to follow anymore. And Sean was grief strucken and wouldn't fight anymore. So Jacob took his friend Clemmins II and Sampson to New Vegas through teleportation and discovered that Johnson was no where to be seen and Jacob recieved calls on his phone on his Pip-Boy from Johnson on Ethan's Pip-Boy he had stolen to activate Ethan's Time Logs through his Pip-Boy. Ethan locked the codes with a password that Johnson couldn't decode due to advanced coding technology. Johnson then lied to Jacob by saying he was at Rancho Villa to delay Jacob from finding him, on his way there, Jacob stumbled upon Caz the Cazador while Caz flew through the wasteland and Caz joined him on his quest to avenge his brother. Then Jacob could only go one place: Ethan's Survivalist Bunker, where his Time Machine was located, knowing that Johnson would try to dismantle the Time Machine (Not being able to blow it up due to the impact of a nuclear blast it would have). Before Jacob ventured inside, he crafted a fused armor that had Ethan's U.C.R. Power Armor recipes in it, then Jacob ventured inside with his custom rifle he had made and only went in by himself. Jacob went inside and caught Johnson trying to activate the Machine, and Johnson fired the M.E.G.A. Pistol at Jacob 7 times, puncturing and destroying his armor but not reaching his skin. Johnson was frightened and tripped over himself and fell on the floor as Jacob aimed his gun at him and said "Goodbye, you scum." and killed Johnson, then taking the M.E.G.A. Pistol, activating the Time Machine. which code was "Brothers" and traveled back to the moment where Ethan was showing Johnson around the place. Brothers: Part 4 (Finale) Jacob overwrote his old body with his one from the future and and jumped out of the dining chair he sat in and ran up to Johnson with no questions, and shot him in the back, head, and neck. Severing his spine, destroying his skull, and destroying the innards of his neck, destroying the ghoul's body with severe radiation. Then explaining the whole thing to Ethan, and Ethan and Jacob tossed the severed body out on the outside, only for it to be recieved by the Enclave Inc. Assassins and for them to heal a corpse, would they be able to do it? FInd out next time in Fallout Movie 2: Revenge.